


Hittin' on dudes, hard

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Grinding, M/M, ke$ha - Freeform, shes not dead, we all know who i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan is a goddamn tease with an impressive range of hip motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hittin' on dudes, hard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post (http://superhero-hoe.tumblr.com/post/127172049315/zwar101-okay-so-you-know-how-teddy-and-billy) which it won't let me link agrh!!, and basically every ke$ha song.
> 
> Title taken from We R Who We R.  
> I don't own Ke$ha or the Young Avengers, and I know that because I had cup o'noodles for lunch and not filet mignon.

Billy Kaplan is a _goddamn tease_.

 

Sure, he acted like a cinnamon roll, and the rest of the Young Avengers knew nothing to tell them otherwise.

Teddy would be the first to tell you that this innocence was a farce.

 

Every time appropriate music came on, Billy was all over Teddy, all hands and heat and _certainly_ not leaving room for Jesus. Tonight was no different. The party currently raging around them was technically to celebrate Kate's Birthday, which was still a week away, but in reality it was kind of just an excuse for the team to forget about their problems for the night (and hopefully get laid, Teddy thought to himself.)

 

Noh-Varr had been in charge of the music, of course, and to nobody's surprise it was strikingly appropriate party music- dumb at first glance, but wicked fun to dance to.

 

They were only on the third song, noted Billy, and already Kate and America were getting cozy in the corner. Kate was on America's lap, swaying to the music, her hands not visible from their position under America's shirt.

Tommy appeared to be practicing stripping with Noh-Varr as the pole, Billy noted, and looked away quickly. He had his own antics to attend to, thanks. David and Cassie flailed their arms in the corner in an attempt to dance, behaving like the total dorks they were.

 

Another thing that wasn't widely known about Billy was that he was an excellent dancer, if he did say so himself (although Teddy would be happy to back up the claim.)

 

Thus far, he and Teddy had been dancing with a bit of space between them. Actually, a better description might be that Teddy was shifting and blushing furiously as Billy hypnotized him with a range of hip motion that should _absolutely_   be illegal.

 

When the fourth song came on, Ke$ha's “We R who We R”, Billy spun around with a devious grin on his face, appreciating the look of lustful yet mortified anticipation on Teddy's face. The beat was perfect for what he was planning, a synthesized gritty club song with mindless sexual lyrics, and he made a mental note to thank Noh-Varr for his tastes later.

 

He pressed into Teddy, fueled by his squirming, and wrapped his arms around so that one was in Teddy's hair, the other on his hip as he grinded to the music.

 

Billy knew what kind of sounds Teddy was making, even if they were almost drowned out by the thumping from the speakers.

 

Billy ran his hands up his and Teddy's legs, laced his fingers through Teddy's hair, and grinded backwards and to the sides before pulling away- basically anything he could do that he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy.

 

Teddy, at this point, was an absolute wreck, exactly as Billy had planned. His hands were gripping Billy's hips hard enough to leave bruises, and Billy put one of his hands over Teddy's as he swayed his hips.

 

Ke$ha croons over the speakers about “hittin' on dudes, hard” and Billy chuckles to himself; never would he have thought Ke$ha would be so relevant to his life. Billy smirks devilishly and grinds his ass backwards, hard, against something of Teddy's that is also now very, very hard. Billy pulls his hips forward immediately, teasing Teddy with the sharp sensation followed by the loss of friction.

 

Teddy groans, and it must have had the effect Billy wanted, because the noise can be heard over the music, loud as it is, and Teddy jerks his hips up to meet Billy's ass, and as much as Billy loves getting Teddy worked up like this, he wants to get these oppressive jeans off, like, _now._

 

He scans the room quickly, figuring nobody would notice if he made a quick escape. Sure enough, those that aren't busy groping, being groped, or making out, appear to be amused at some story of Loki's over by the keg. Loki gestures with his red Solo cup, which he holds mostly for show, as Billy grabs Teddy's arm and wishes them somewhere more private.

 

They end up in the laundry room, which Billy supposes is good enough, and by now Teddy certainly isn’t complaining.

 

Neither of them care about the lack of music over the sound of breathless grunts and clanking buckles and jeans being shed.

 

Ke$ha is the best wingwoman ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr @superhero-hoe!  
> comments appreciated!


End file.
